Little rose angel
by pinkjhaynaiza
Summary: Getting fed up from everything Alice tried to endure but now the last straw is done Alice leaves wonderland now after four years Blood still has an unexplained feeling of guilt and longing for Alice (but his in denial)at the same time Alice is still the same only leaving that she's NOT a human but an Absolute Angel!How will wonderland react to that?(The whole summary is inside)
1. dreams

**Hope you guys will like this my first ever story and the first chapter is the summary or prologue i think? Really sorry it's my first time hope you'll like just since I was writing to my heart's content...**

**Disclaimer:I do not own HNKA only the plot**

**Summary:Getting fed up from Peter's stalking and mostly Blood's insult Alice tried to endure but now the last straw is done Alice leaves wonderland now after four years of bloody civil war in wonderland leaving Blood the victor to own almost the whole wonderland but still has an unexplained feeling of guilt and **_**longing **_**for Alice (**_**but his in denial) **_**at the same time Alice is still the same only leaving that she's more dense and kinder and NOT a human but an ****Absolute Angel****!How will everyone in wonderland will react to **_**that **_**but mostly Blood and what dark secret does Alice hold for being an Absolute Angel other that a hot demon watching over her? (**_**I know it's kinda long sorry...)**_

It was a great evening ball at the Castle of hearts till ummm well a small teeny weeny argument broke-"That's nothing but a lie you sleazy JERK!"Alice shouted at Blood Dupre while smirking at her obviously amused by her antics.

"Why it's the little whore who enjoys seducing every man in wonderland"Blood coolly said while behind him Elliot the second-in-command is nervously hoping that his Boss will stop pushing the young foreigner's buttons but that wont happen,will it?

"For your information,I do not seduce men!"Furiously,Alice glared at him her hands balled in a fist.

"Oh have I upset the young miss?"He smirked before he could insult her more the King of Hearts interjected "Please Blood Dupre stop insulting Miss Alice this might cause more trouble."the king promptly defended Alice from more insults.

Feeling a bit angry and having a slight pain in his chest what is this strange feeling jealousy perhaps he ignored it while saying "My young lady,first the prime minister then the King himself what a very naughty young lady you are, who will be your next victim in falling to your seductive charms by wearing that dress"

What Blood was saying is true Alice since was wearing a rather bit intimidating dress well it was a light blue full length ball gown it tightly clung on her upper body to expose her slim and petite feminine figure but it gracefully loosen up at the bottom and the top just shown her cleavage only just a little but still...the reason Alice wore the gown was because of Vivaldi's rantings and Alice didn't want to upset her by declining the beautiful gown she lend her for tonight.

Clenching her fist Alice tried to say something but no words could be form right now she just stood there trembling even with the king defending her, seeing this Blood mused and continued "After all you would do anything just to have men cling on you isn't that right young lady."only loud enough to gather a group looking at them and they started whispering to each other.

That's it!Alice couldn't hold it anymore she ran away from the sight only to chose to leave wonderland not just because of the insults it's because of _that_ face and the memories along with it... till a voice rang up "Alice wake up!"

**What do you think ok i guess...ohh and this happened during the joker no kuni no Alice since I need the jokers for a couple of things and im a bit of a joker fan girl...Pls. review...:)**


	2. truth to be told

**Hey guys!Ok guys i know the first chapter is a little confusing but most of it will be explain in this chapter and the later ones ohh and since I have no class for three days straight so ill be able to update sooner yehhey ok and ill be adding myself in the story to play a small part only and I did warn you guyz that i'll be adding OCs...**

**Disclaimer:I do not own HNKA**

Waking up from bed the first thing Alice saw is a face she very well knew about "Alice you should wake up now..." a young woman said to her in a soft,warm and soothing voice.

"I know just give me ten more minutes i didn't get a good sleep,_Jhaynaiza" _Alice said with a weak smile on her face "What is it this time?" Jhaynaiza said with a worriedsome expression "It's just that my memories of what you call _Wonderland _ are coming back that's all." she said Jhaynaiza raised an eyebrow and said "Ohh... I knew that would happen but why only now after such a _long time..._"

**Alice's P.O.V**

'True ever since that _incident_ the time I became an Absolute Angel most of my memories are left in a blur and only now it's coming back to hit me slowly but it still doesn't make any sense and that _Blood Dupre _guy Idreamt about it seems were not in a good relationship i think since that's what the dream suggest anyways...'

"But why only know?" I asked to Jhaynaiza hoping she could explain this weird dreams that has been haunting me for weeks "I dont know but maybe since it's because your a _special case."_ Jhaynaiza answered with a reassurring smile "Well thank you very much your _Majesty_" I playfully answered earning a flustered Jhaynaiza "Alice now is NOT the time!" she scolded me "But it's your _true _identity" I teased Jhaynaiza only let out an embarressed sigh "Well then I order you to prepare yourself for breakfast it will be in 30 minutes" she ordered while heading to the door.

"Wait!" I shouted to stop her from leaving Jhaynaiza turned to me "Thank you" I muttered in embarrasment "Thank you for everything, _princess._"She smiled " Of course your welcome,Alice" she answered then left...I lay back to bed to think about everything she did for me..

'She was like my older sister only more understanding in the situation im in actually she's not a human also she's an Angel like me but not an Absolute she's the Angel of life ,the princess of all angels which includes me as her subject but she never criticizes and also she is extremely beautiful that im nothing compared to her but she always dissapproves that she always wear elegant and a bit of a lolita dresses since I met her she has exotic light colored pink hair that reaches till her waist she which has bangs that keep away from her dark pink jewel-like eyes which made me adore her more...

Only her and Edith and my mentors only know about this I cant tell Lorina since it's complicated now for being engaged to _him_, even though of her high status Jhaynaiza worked as a maid at our place to teach me of my powers and to take care of me since I lost most of my memories which I wish I could repay her someday other than winning the war agaisnt the rebellion of the reapers and invasion of Bizzare dolls which really took my most of my mana...still I can never thank her enough for everything she done.

Being an Absolute Angel it all happen during an accident which nearly took my life and that's when I first met her,she (Jhaynaiza) gave me the powers of being an angel even though im still human,one of my mentors explained to me that im both human and angel it's just when I die as a human my real angelic form will take over my body and soul and also it is really hard since most of my powers relly on mana since it is our life source and in other words it's energy through the _lips..._ and since im always with Jhaynaiza...

'Wait a minute!' I mentally shouted in my head flustered of the image I subconciously made up of me and her... quickly throwing it away I quickly recollected my self composure of course of something that NEVER happenned.

While touching my lips ,*blushing* I havent kissed anyone for the sake of mana except for well he was one of my mentors but that was _after_ the kiss and his a DEMON seriously a demon kissing an angel to save her life that was was I dont know even though it was meant to save me from collapsing it was EMBARRASING!Espeacially since he was ...*Knock* *Knock*

I quickly turned to the door to see Edith walking with an sad expression that's till when she saw me she exploded to laugther "Hahahahaha Alice"she tried hard to say between the laugther *You look like a tomato hahahaha!"she said while clutching on her stomach then it just hit me quickly looking to the mirror I saw the reason why Edith was laughing out loud I look like a red tomato just because of embarrasment of remembering of what happen then suddenly I became 10 times darker in the shade of crimson ...just like a real tomato *sigh*

"That was a real mood lifter,Alice hahahaha"Edith tried to stiffle her laugh but failed feeling a bit annoyed but I just brush it off "What mood lifter?'' I asked full of curiosity since why does Edith need mood lift since I know Edith is the most cheerful person I met since we made up other than when she plays pranks on me and Jhaynaiza.

She raised an eyebrow ''Alice...''she started looking all sad and deppresed again ''today is Lorina and...''she trailed off before continuing with anger in her eyes '' and,and that scumbag's wedding today...''

Then everything froze...

'Why did I forget, forget the day I was secretly wishing to never come that it was all a nightmare then I'll be waking up soon to find it gone also on the other hand it was the day I was dreading for it to come to end my suffering quickly but now it's here I believe I cant take it anymore and more importantly why,...why did I forget...?

''That stupid womanizing pig I cant believe him and all his stupid lies!''Edith angrily shouted while her hands balled into a fist...''And Lorina is..,is..'' she had a hard time to continue ''Stupid enough to believe him after all we ahd done to tell her the truth!''she finally finish while I was using all my strength to hold back my tears but it was futile it all poured out no matter how hard I tried to stop I was al-ready crying...

'It was all true ever since after the incident somehow my ex boyfriend ermm ehem i meant to say Lorina's _fiance_ became a womanizer and started flirting with every pretty woman he saw including me WAIT! why am I acting like this there's no way I became _Happy_ that I might have a chance on him NO it's all nothing but a sinful passion with in me that must be quickly remove _but what if it's just maybe I'll be able to make him to love me again just maybe...'_

NO I musn't think like this there is no way and besides I will gain nothing from it and I musn't betray Loreena-nee san even though we had a big misunderstanding...ohhh my head hurts so much and why does this feel like _deja vu _I wonder while my body and soul is in all the rollercoaster of emotions I felt my body being vigoriously shaken and a voice was calling to me like it was a lantern lighting my path in a deep dark forest...''Alice, Alice are you al-right?! ''

Quickly waking up i saw Edith who look very worried she then started crying ''Im so sorry I didn't mean to hurt your feelings it was just im so fed up with everything going on I didn't notice you were al-ready crying..'' she look at the floor '' Im so sorry '' while tears fell from her eyes quickly after hearing this I pulled her into a warm embrace in order to stop her from crying anymore ''It's al-right it's not your fault Edith''.

I tried my best to comfort her after heartfelt minutes of embracing each other she pulled away looking straight into my eyes she said ''You should stop this wedding Alice...'' I became shock from her daclaration ''We have all the evidence we need all we need is to stop the ceremony right and Lorina wouldn't get hurt right?

True if Lorina were to get married with him it will hurt her very much if she finds out her husband cheating on her but on the other side im happy for her if that's what I really think ''Yes but Lorina wont be happy about it. '' Edith look at me with her eyes wide ''What are you talking about if the wedding continues things will just get even worse..'' she exclaim.

''Will ask Father on what to do about, dont worry.'' I reassured her ''Ok Alice,I just hope your right..'' she look at me sincerely ''You need to get ready the wedding or should I say enprisoment will start later.''she said with a bit of sarcasm in her voice then she left...

Quickly stripping of my clothes I went to the restroom to take a rose scented bath after what it seem hours to me which was actually 25 minutes bathing I put on a tube top light blue dress which has a darker blue lace at the bottom and I was wearing light blue choker with a white rose at the center of it.

Looking at the mirror I see me, Alice Liddel a 20 year old young woman who grown a few inches taller,having a slim and petite figure, light brown hair, sapphire like eyes and I got bigger in _certain _areas and Edith keeps complimenting me that I have a angelic face and snow white skin even though with those compliments I still didn't feel pretty as Lorina or Jhaynaiza I still feel like me plain and simple..

Looking at the door I saw Jhaynaiza looking at me with a piercing gaze but it wasn't filled with passion or jealousy it was filled with symphaty and understanding that shook my very soul to the core ''Truth to be to, Alice..'' she said sincerely ''Your not happy about any of this...''she finish which was the entire truth of how I felt about... about everything...

**What do you guyz think kinda like it? I hope this chapter answered some of your questions and on the next chapter we will be seeing how the wonderland peeps are...Pls. review :)...**


	3. wonderfully confused

**Hi guyz... Im back now before we continue I want to clarify the reason why Nightmare doesn't visit Alice's dreams is because she doesn't remember him or wonderland anymore and another thing is because they all think she's dead (but not anymore after this chapter for some roleholders) since Nightmare cant anymore detect her aura or mana for a long time since Alice woahhhh... that's another story and I dont wanna spoil it anyways on with the story shall we...**

**Disclaimer:I do not own HNKA**

After Alice's departure and war in Wonderland everyone and everything is slowly rising but ALL the roleholders are sadden (_more like depressed in Peter's state_) because of Alice's sudden ''death'' but all just continue in their _normal _life while the memory of their beloved foreigner lingers in their minds...

At the Hatter's mansion **Blood's P.O.V**

While working on my paperwork I cant help but notice nothing changed at all except paperwork became much more to handle and everything became boring...after some time in complete silence except with the sound of my pen scratching I cant help but stare at the sofa and just think,...think about _her..._

_Flashback almost 3 to 4 years ago... 5 months since Alice left...before the war..._

_Ever since Alice left a huge commotion happened but it quickly died down it's quite obvious the reason she left was ME and the result was a very angry prime minister (really entertaining) yet I somehow felt guilty but I ignored it but it al-ways kept haunting me...especially after that Incident..._

_''I cant reach her anymore.. '' Nightmare's low voice echoed to the room it was laced with sadness ''What do you mean you cant reach my dear Alice anymore!? '' Peter's angrily shouted at the crestfallen incubus ''Stop making such nonsense or it's off with your head'' Vivaldi angrily shouted as well then Gray quickly defends the incubus by saying '' Please let Nightmare-sama explain.'' he said then all the attention turned to the some what devastated Nightmare sadness,grief, and devastation are all what all I see in his lone gray eye something tells me that his on the verge of tears..._

_'' Alice didn't forget us if she did I wont be anymore able to reach her dreams but...''he trailed off looking to the window with everyone looking at him curious since Nightmare never acted like this before he was just the worm who always complains about work,coughs up blood all the time,hates going to hospitals and very clingy to that slut in hopes to skip work damn he even got the jokers whole attention ... He suddenly glared at me before continuing..._

_'' I can still sense her aura... her life force but I cant...I cant sense it anymore...''he said I didn't really get what he said but I continued to listen since it keeps getting more interesting,oblivious or simply not caring at all the worms feelings ''Will you f****** get to the point you f****** worm!'' Black quickly snapped irately at the incubus..._

_Nightmare sighed and said ''Before we can continue Gray get me the following'' he whispered to subordinate's ear while everyone watch intently Gray's eyes widened looking somewhat confused ''Nightmare-sama why do we need that?'' he asked ''Just do it what I tell you to do..'' he coldly answered while he glared at the floor he wasn't Nightmare and whatever he was going to tell us is the direct reason of his sadness I pondered..._

_While waiting for Gray everyone was silent due to the murderous aura around Nightmare and I have a feeling I was the reason to it he simply glared at the floor looking sad and shock while his head was resting on the back of his hands..._

_''I have the items you requested Nigthmare-sama.'' Gray said as he entered the room while bringing an huge mirror and tissue box ! in his arms ''How is that gonna explain what happened to Alice?'' Boris answered his tail swishing back and forth ''Well then I should begin...'' Nightmare started in a low voice..._

_He explain to us that Auras and Mana are something emitted by ours souls to tell that others that were in that dimension or realm and only certain humans, and all supernaturals can sense it and that Mana is the life source and force of the soul and if it cannot be detected or sense it means the soul is not in that realm and when Nightmare went to Alice's world to open a portal he cannot sense her life force anymore..._

_''Then does it mean that Alice is in an another dimension,chu_～_''_ _Peirce asked the incubus looking really confused ''Actually being... dead or in an another dimension is the... same if your'e basing it on the presence of the mana..'' he hesitantly stated shocking everyone in the room including myself and the pain in my chest became even heavier and worse, now I really know why the tissue box is brought..._

_''But this,the last memories of what I collected from Alice's siblings explains everything..'' he said as he tried to hold back his tears using his powers on the mirror an image flashed through it and was a dark forest and it was raining heavily and at the center was Alice holding on someone's hands to pull herself up as she was at cliff clinging to the two girls' hand as her gripped was slipping and to make matters worst the soil supporting the two people helping her was starting to crumble due to their weight..._

_''Alice, hold on!'' the older woman cried out as she tried to pull Alice but it was useless ''Don't you dare to let go or I'll swear never forgive you!'' the younger girl spoke as she tried to help the other one pull her up but the rain was making it harder and the ground is getting unstable..._

_''Please Lorina and Edith let go!'' Alice shouted as tears fell from her eyes ''Because if you wont the ground might crumble and both of you might fall us well!'' she reasoned not caring for the safety of her life ''And besides it will be useless trying to save me if you two are in danger as well...'' Alice said as more tears fell from her eyes ''Are you crazy!?We wont let go!'' Lorina answered back fighting the fatigue she endured as she tried to pull Alice up with all her strength but the ground started to crumble leaving Lorina to fall as well but landed on a steep slope with leaving Edith standing on the stable ground to grab on her older sister's hand._

_''Ahhhh!''Alice exclaim when the ground crumbled ''It's to much I cant hold on anymore...'' Alice said as here grip was slipping ''Alice don't ..!'' Edith shouted but it was to late Alice lose her grip and was al-ready falling not before saying the words ''I love you'' to her sisters who watched in horror as their sibling fell to the dark abyss ''ALICE!'' the two shouted but it was to late she's gone ''Alice why...why did you let go?''Lorina cried as she look to the abyss...''WHY!?''she shouted then a loud thunder boom it the distant..._

_I was shocked, everyone was.. no one made a sound as we watch the two siblings bitterly cry out loud for the loss of their sister and the pain in my chest is becoming al-ready unbearable by the minute almost everyone in the room started to shed tears I just sat there with an unreadable expression on my face so many emotions are swirling within me and I don't even know why...then I quickly stood and left the scene while earning glares from some people but I ignored it while walking down the path I felt my clock my being shattered to pieces but I kept on walking..._

_End of flashback..._

Not wanting to think anymore I called for Elliot after waiting for some time he entered the room ''Is there anything you need,Boss?'' Elliot asked ''Finish the rest of the paperwork will you Elliot I need some fresh air'' I ordered ''Uhh sure Blood!'' he answered then I left to make my way to the rose garden...

Upon entering the Rose garden I gaze at the breathtaking scenery then my gaze suddenly fell to the small table it was were Alice once sat...Damn that slut she even managed to seduce me in thinking about her even though she is dead!Tightly clutching my chest the pain is really unbearable yet I don't know why it hurts _''I love you...''_ her last words replayed in my mind over and over again I didn't notice I al-ready shed a single tear ''Why Alice...?'' I murmured to myself ''Why did you let go...?''

**In a dark place filled with pink and green swirls there was a orb of light floating in the middle of it while a floating man was watching the orb with an shocked expression...**

''She's ALIVE!?'' the man exclaim as he watch the orb it was Alice quietly reading a book at the base of the tree '' Yes she is but she doesn't remember any of guys anymore...'' another feminine voice said ''Who's there!?'' the man asked looking around to see a young woman with light pink hair and white wings, looking at him intently as she raised an eyebrow ''Ehhh you dont recognize me,_ Nightmare_? the woman asked as her wings folded around her as if to protect her...

''What happened to her?!'' Nightmare asked to the young woman irritation growing on his features ''I'll tell you everything that is if you can take out the intruders eavesdropping on us.'' she said as she motion her hand to remove a green cloud to reveal a pair of shocked redheads for being somehow caught ''What the h*ll are you two doing im my realm!?''Nightmare angrily shouted while the other redhead muttered ''sh**'' before dissapering.

''Their the least of your problems...for now'' the woman said as she tried to calm the Pi** off incubus down,Nightmare calm down he then changed the scenery to a beautiful garden filled white roses ''This better be good.'' he said as he offered the young woman a chair then took a seat for himself in a small table that somehow appeared with the garden ''Well then where should I start?''the woman mused as she gaze at the scenery...

**At the prison the joker twins rose from their sleep looking shocked as the dream demon before...**

''The wh*** is actually alive''Black said as scratch his head trying to ease his confusion ''But I though that f***** cant sense her life force anymore?''he said getting more confused by the minute ''True,Black but that woman we saw with wings from the way she conversed with Nightmare she must know what really happen to Alice...'' White stated as a-matter-of-fact ''Yeah but how the f*** did that b**** know we were there the b****** didn't notice us at all until she f****** came into view...'' Black angrily replied.

''Maybe she's more powerful than Nightmare so she noticed our presence...'' White said while rubbing his temple ''It would be much better if we wont think about that for now...'' he said while looking at his counterpart ''Yeah your f****** right...for once.''Black stated then he looked at his counterpart ''And why wont we...''White whispered to Black's ear giving him a smug look in return ''F*** yeah that would be fun!''...

**Done! What do you guys think about this chapter and I'll tell guys after Alice fell from the cliff she nearly died at after hitting the ground but then Jhaynaiza came to rescue her from dying by turning her into an Absolute Angel but then she was comatose but actually her soul left her body to travel to another realm as we call it ''Astral Projection'' out of the body experience to start her adventures as an Absolute Angel (The rebellion of the Reapers and the invasion of the Bizzare dolls to name a few) and learn about her new race while being with Jhaynaiza's side all the time...Actually she was comatose for 11 months but Jhaynaiza went to Alice's family to inform she's Alive but in a critical condition her Family look for her in 3 months and was informed about Alice's health then quickly went to retrieve her hiring Jhaynaiza as a nurse Alice was just staying in an another realm all the time that's why Nightmare cant sense her Mana and thought she was dead because of the accident...well hope that wasn't confusing for you guys to get,bye!...Pls. ...review...:)**


	4. Responsibility

**Hello guys!I'm back and to clarify things for some people that Blood won the civil war so yeah he own's a big part of the country of clover with Nightmare being second and Vivaldi third also this is the chapter where the joker twins cause some mischief...Yehhey!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own HNKA...**

''F*** yeah that would be fun''Black said to his counterpart with a mischievous glint in his eyes White nodded with the same expression and with a flick of his fingers the jokers are nowhere to be seen...

While at the Liddel Mansion...in a decent looking bedroom...

''Now Nightmare knows the truth _and _also by some eavesdroppers.''Jhaynaiza said to herself after waking up from a short nap she sighed in frustration as she ran her hand through her hair ''Jhaynaiza,who were you talking to?'' Edith asked as she entered the room ''I was just done chatting to my friend through his dreams...'' Jhaynaiza truthfully answered to Edith knowing it was safe since Edith also knew the truth about her and Alice.

''Ok...''she continued while placing a small cute pout on her face ''Why do you get to do all the Amazing stuff!?'' she finished in an adorable childish way,giggling a bit Jhaynaiza messed up Edith's hair ''Not all of things what it seems to be,Edith..''Jhaynaiza said to Edith looking at her earnestly ''Eh?What does that mean?''Edith asked looking confused and curious at the same time ''You'll know it when you grow up...'' she reassured her while holding the door open for Edith ''Come on now we have a big day ahead of us...''Jhaynaiza said with an faint hint of sadness in her eyes ...

**Alice's P.O.V **In her bedroom done dressing up and halfway through applying make-up in front of a huge mirror decorated with various photos and knick-knacks at the side of it...

'While doing the finishing touches on my hair I cant help but feel sad no matter how hard we tried to stop the wedding with the the help of father he said there's nothing he could it was too late the only thing that could be done is just to sit back and watch everything unfold...'

Still trying my best not to feel sad and cry about it failed a more tears fell from my eyes ''Why?...''I murmured to myself ''Why?...'' as I covered my face with my hands...

**Normal P.O.V outside the window showing Alice's bedroom and Alice herself crying two figures watch the happening without making a sound till they left the sight...**

''My,my poor Miss Alice ,she looked so sad just because of the wedding...''White declared as he and his counterpart sat near a huge gaping hole..''Yeah that F****** prick is getting married but still f***s up other woman lives!'' Black angrily said scratching his hair in the process ''Why wont we stay a little longer,Black? White asked his counterpart,Black looked confused and asked ''Why will we f***** do that,dips***?

''Isn't it our role to cheer Alice up?'' White answered ''Are you f****** crazy if will show up of nowhere we might f****** scare the living s*** out of that b****!?'' Black angrily retorted ''Aha true but what about the wedding.'' White mused obviously planning something ''Then what the f*** about it?'' Black asked confused all White did was give him a cheerful smile...

**Back to Alice's P.O.V...**

After all the preparations I looked at the mirror seeing me wearing 'a light blue gown with pink and gold accents to make it look regal the top was shape to a sweetheart cut to reveal my cleavage and no kidding when they said it was big I didn't know it would be **that** big.

Paying no mind to that I noticed that the dress also shown my slim figure and it had white laces at the bottom as for accessories I was wearing a choker again since I had a thing for chokers the one I was wearing also had a white rose but in was in the center of a ribbon stitch to the dark blue choker and I wore silver earrings and a ring decorated with small blue gemstones, a particular bracelet adorned with multi-colored gems but most are green with a big bluish white rose sticking out of it clung to my right wrist and for the hair and make-up I was wearing a light blush on,light blue eye-shadow and red lipstick which kinda reminds me of someone but I cant remember who it's at the tip of my tongue but still useless I cant remember at all sighing I got myself mentally ready for the wedding or so I thought I did...

''WHAT THE H*** IS GOING ON!'' Alice's father shouted enraged and a little relieved at the same time beside him a jaw dropped Alice looking at the spectacle ducks running around quaking out loudly along with other animals running around as if it was a zoo,feathers falling from the sky as if it was confetti and the worst part an elephant just threw the groom straight into the wedding cake leaving a mortified bride!

Trying my best not to laugh how could a perfect wedding such as the one earlier turned into a huge turmoil now!?Feeling somewhat relieve I heard laughing somewhere near it wasn't a merry laughter I would have expected to hear it was full of...shrewdness...it's like I heard it before and they are two not one but two people laughing at this way are they the on who caused this with that I ran away from the messed-up wedding to investigate...without noticing someone was staring at me intently...

**Normal P.O.V**

''Muahahahaha!'' That was so f****** hilarious!You should have made then suffer even f****** worse! '' Black said between his 'laughter' while clutching on his stomach which hurt from all the laughing ''Now,now Black to much will be bad for them.'' White calmly spoke since he finish laughing.

''Hello is anybody there?'' Alice's voice rang up as she came running ''S*** she's coming!?''Black exclaim ''Quickly hide!'' White said as both of them jumped in the bushes in the opposite direction of the dirt path with White hiding at the left side and Black at the right...seeing this opportunity to give Alice a 'gift' White pulled a small box decorated with red,white, and black hearts out of thin air with a small note attached to it...

''I could have sworn I heard laughing from this area.'' Alice said a bit out of breath while placing her hand over her chest...''Hello?!'' she shouted while looking around to see for any signs of life... 'This will do I just need a distraction so she wouldn't notice me.' White thought looking for a distraction to start his plan... looking at his bewildered counterpart White gave a dark smile...

''Whoa...'' Black gaze at Alice shocked at how much she change 'The h*** why am I staring at her like some fr****** creeper she just f****** grew up the that all!' Black thought scowling at bit but he cant help but blush looking how beautiful and mature Alice became in just 4 years who was still looking around to see if there is someone there quickly seeing his counterpart peeking at of the bushes with a dark smile on his face ''F***'' he muttered then he was surrounded by clouds...

''Who's there?!'' Alice shouted alarmed heading to a bush when it suddenly started to rustle ''Please don't be a monster or a Bizarre doll.'' Alice muttered as she inch closer to the bush then suddenly a black rabbit came out jumping out of the bush feeling relieved Alice approached the little ''rabbit'' while saying ''There, there little one nothing is gonna hurt you.'' she cooed at the ''defenseless'' rabbit...

'IM GONNA SKIN THAT F****** B****** ALIVE THEN SLOWLY BURNED HIM LIKE H*** THEN-''Black abruptly stopped his mental cursing in his head to see Alice staring at him ''There, there little one nothing is gonna hurt you.'' she cooed at him in a comforting way to Black in his rabbit form then he subconsciously walked or should I say hopped to her 'The h***?!' Black thought while waking to Alice ''Your so cute!'' Alice exclaim as she picked him up cradling Black in her arms, Black flushed furiously while he was being cradled in Alice's arms thankful that it was hidden by his soft fur ''Uh?Your wearing an eye patch?'' Alice asked while holding up Black to her eye level it looked so cute but why is it wearing an eye patch ''Ohh never mind it made you even cuter!'' Alice happily exclaim while giving him a big bear hug.

Being hugged by Alice,Black was very shocked and stayed still hoping it would go on a bit longer and he can hear her heartbeat 'It's so soothing...'Black thought relaxing in her hug, 'That's odd why is this little rabbit emitting dark aura' Alice thought while hugging Black.

'There's no way something this cute and defenseless can be bad!' Alice reassured herself while tightening her grip but not to much to suffocate the 'rabbit' with all these happening none of them two noticed White sneaking up behind them seeing the happening he snickered 'His never honest about what he really feels.' White mused while placing the box on the ground after doing this with a small jingle of bells he dissapered...

''Huh!?'' Alice said while turning around she said seeing a peculiar looking box on the ground ''That hasn't been there before.'' Alice said to herself placing Black back to the ground ''Goodbye little one see you soon.'' she happily bid farewell to the rabbit before setting her sights on the box Black gave Alice a last glance before running to the woods to find and kill a particular jester.

Picking up the box 'Who could have left such a pretty box in the middle of the forest' Alice thought while looking at the box seeing a small note attached to it she began to read it.

**So...what do you think, a bit short ha? And don't worry in the next chapter Alice goes back to wonderland to see it changed for good or for worse... Pls. Review :) 3**


	5. Falling back down to the rabbit hole-

**Hello everybody,I'm back! :)And this is a much longer chapter oh and if I ever excel my drawing skills and learn how to make a ****Deviant Art ****account I might be able to show you guyz the actual look of Alice's dresses and many more but I don't mind if someone makes some fan art out of my story since I check out the site as a guest only to check things out from here to there...on with the story... :) 3**

Picking up the box 'Who could have left such a pretty box in the middle of the forest' Alice thought while looking at the box seeing a small note attached to it she began to read it.

_Dear Miss Alice_

_Please don't look so sad it actually brings pain to my this little gift cheer you up._

_Your Friend_

Feeling touched and confused at the same time with curiosity picking up Alice carefully opened the box to see a red bow adorned with gold trimmings and at the center of it is a theatrical mask with a happy expression on it with a string on golden beads latch underneath it (for readers it looks like the same mask used by the jokers that is attached to their waist only it isn't decorated by roses at it's side but being a centerpiece of a a red bow oh and it's smaller compared to the original why White gave that as a gift...?)

Looking at the gift a real genuine smile graced Alice's face 'It's so nice to know someone else is there for me and to smile again for real after how many years...'she thought picking up the bow the only thing she can think is 'But who?'

Running or should I should say HOPPING in the woods,Black still in his cute and cuddly bunny form but don't be fooled by it's cute exterior this eye patched black rabbit can kill you in seconds without hesitation in mind especially in it's situation right now...

''About f****** time!'' Black shouted as he changed his form back to the to his original form (oww no more cute and cuddly prison warden rabbit ) '' I swear I'll F****** shred that piece of s*** with my own bare hands and feed his f****** sorry a** to the demons in h***! he angrily vented and curse his anger right out to the sky scaring away all the animals within his range of wrath...

''Eh shouldn't you be happy being glomped by Alice,Black?'' hearing this Black quickly turned around to see his counterpart with a bemused expression on his face ''H*** no!'' Black quickly answered blood rushing on his face ''Now,now Black but you look so relaxed being able to hear her heart...being too close to her _chest..._'' White teased wanting to push the warden's limits.

Remembering the position he was in earlier Black became even more flustered ''Shut the f*** up!'' he angrily said grabbing his counterpart by the collar lifting him off the ground preparing to strike him ''We should better get going I have a show to prepare for and a prison to be watch by you.'' White said unfazed effectively stopping the strike ''Fine...'' he angrily growled dropping White look back to see Alice's retreating figure becoming flustered again Black looked away .Both of them dissapered into the hole without noticing a black figure standing near Alice.

''You shouldn't accept gifts from strangers,Alice.'' the black figure said in a low masculine voice.

''I know but I think this came from someone who I used to know so it's safe.''Alice said to the figure.

''Fine but be on the look out.'' the figure ordered before dissapering Alice place the box in her pocket then went to the wedding...

Feeling heartbroken Alice stared at the Groom and Bride,her sister and her ex boyfriend sharing a deep passionate kiss at the Altair 'It should be what it is now.' Alice thought to herself trying not to cry but is on the edge of it.''Alice where did you go earlier?'' Alice's father said to her with a comforting smile.

''I went to investigate but so far I found nothing.''Alice said with glassy eyes her father place a hand on her shoulder bending low he whispered ''Be strong.'' to her daughter trying to comfort her Alice simply nodded.

As day turned into night Alice simply smiled and entertain the guest avoiding her sister and especially _him _at all cost feeling a bit uncomfortable in her outfit Alice asked permission to change her outfit and to rest a bit and is allowed to.

**Alice's P.O.V **at her bedroom

Upon entering my bedroom it was dimly lighted by my lampshade as tears fell from my eyes I quickly went to the restroom to wipe the make up from my face.I was sobbing in it crying my feelings out as more time passed the more tears fell finally stopping but not all my emotions were vented out.I went to the sink to wash my face then stepping out of the restroom.

After some time I was wearing a light blue gown again only this time it's tight fitting at the top but slowly sways down with light blue,white and dark blue layers the top looks strapless but actually it's strap is a silvery blue sash hugging the sides of my arms exposing my shoulders.I am wearing only the choker and my bracelet now as accessories,light make up with red lip stick and my hair was simply brush straight placing the box inside my pocket I was done . After dressing up I went outside.

Eating dinner with everyone was a little uncomfortable even with some people chatting about the wedding I fell that his staring at me I simply kept shut till...

''Alice,what happened to your dress?''He ask looking at me then everyone followed suit.

''It was a little uncomfortable so I chose to wear another one.''I answered not looking at him honestly I fell like I wanna kill him for everything but I cant.I love him and hated him for everything .

''Ok, I see.''He said then everything went back to normal much to my comfort.

After dinner everything was normal I went outside to the garden to ease my nerve seeing the beautiful night sky being adorned by the bright stars and the lovely full moon.I thought about going to the same spot to where I saw the rabbit and the box and I did but not noticing someone was following me while lurking in the dark.

While walking I felt someone pulled me and pushed me against a tree...''Ahhh!'' I shouted being shocked of what happened.

''Hush,you don't wanna spoil the fun now would you.'' a _very _familiar voice whispered seductively in my ear. ''Stay away from me!'' I shouted afraid while trying to escape his grip but it tightened ''Your becoming much more harder to resist you should know.'' he said then lick my ears. It sent shivers down my spine.

''Stop it,_William_!Your such a sick bastard!'' I shouted and he smells like...like ALCOHOL no this is very very bad his DRUNK!My ex boyfriend now my sister's husband is cheating on her just because of me!

''Hmmmmm,, still not enough.I know you cant resist.''William said then started placing hot kisses on my neck down to my shoulders.I tried my best to struggle out of his grip but it was all useless 'Please come,Please come I need your help!'I shouted in my mind as a prayer and distress call still trying to break free from his grip.

''What do you want?'' I asked hoping that he will loosened his grip when answering ''Ever since you woke up...'' he said in a seductive tone of voice ''I thought I was satisfied with your sister but so it turn out your much better than her and I wasn't satisfied with her I wanted _you_.'' he finish on that spot trying my best to resist hurting him by using my powers his next words knocked out my senses .

''_Become_ _my cheating lover,Alice.''_ with that a strange feeling jolted my nerves and it was what I was afraid of the most..._Lust_...

Smack-my hand heavily collided his left cheek leaving a red mark along with it making him nearly lose his balance...

''NEVER!'' I shouted at the top of my lungs he then glared at me with that I started to run away he quickly caught my wrist started to pull me to him '' not letting you go at ALL.'' he said in a dangerously low grip was very hard and painful as his nails dug into my flesh ''Ahhh! Let me go!'' I ordered trying to pry his death grip off and in an instant a the black figure from earlier removed his grip from my swollen wrist.

Standing between me and William is the black figure that ordered me to ''Be on the look out'' before he happy and relieved to see it William shouted ''What the h***!'' shocked seeing the shadow in-front of him and enraged to see me relieved by his presence 'Even if you always emit dark aura I'll really become happy to see you again.' I stated in my mind.

''Run.'' It's what he said and with that I started sprinting deeper into the dark forest ''Oh,No you don't!'' William's voice called out laced with anger It scared me very much just hearing that.I heard William struggling to catch me while the darkness envelope further down the path I suddenly heard

Bang!-Bang!-

I heard two gunshots ''NO!'' I shouted feeling shock and worried for what might have happen but seeing just see a glimpse of William covered in blood running towards me with a killing intent in his eyes is enough to make a huge burst of adrenaline run through my veins as I started running for my life.

''Ah!'' I shouted then I heard him pull the trigger...

BANG!

The bullet whizzed near me it scraped my cheek lightly but I felt a small trail of blood oozing from it ''Good thing it didn't hurt me that much but ouch!' I winced as my cheek hurt still running I saw a huge hole before I could say if it's true or not a hand grabbed by ankles making me stumble face first then I felt the hand was pulling me backward. ''Ahhh! Let go! Somebody help me!'' I cried out loud begging for him or anyone to hear my pleas.

''No one will hear your mine now.'' William said chuckling darkly as he started dragging me to my eyes tightly I began thinking of a solution but with _him_ gone I got no choice but to-''

''Please get your hands of from Miss Alice.'' a familiar voice said while I felt the grip on my ankle loosened ''Your back!'' I happily cried out ''Dammit I thought I killed you son of a b*****!'' William angrily shouted as he raised his gun to the black figure once again.

In a one swift motion the black figure caught William's armed hand and painfully twist it along his entire arm ''Argh!'' he shouted in accidentally pushed me into the huge hole falling in the darkness the last thing I saw was William's pained face and the black figure his red eyes widen seeing me fall then all was darkness.

''Ahhhhhhhhh!'' I shouted as I fell into the hole I was to agitated and scared to even raised my wings to help me fly how long will it last before im done for it.

I was falling...

and falling...

into the darkness...

I slowly closed my eyes and placed my hands on my chest as if in prayer to wait for the brutal impact losing all hopes of being rescued or alive...

But it never came...

Instead I felt...

I was laying on something...

Hard and it feels...

cold like...

...freezing winter.

''Who's there!?'' a new yet somewhat familiar voice called out...

**Tadaa! What do you think!? A little messy right? And as for Alice's dress it's somewhat like the dress of Alice Kingsleigh from ''Alice in Wonderland'' by Disney the dress made by the Mad hatter the orange-haired Johny Depp yeah that's the Black figure is the demon Im telling you about apart from Jhaynaiza ****he ****also protects Alice when she's in trouble kinda like her shadow following her around either in his black figure form,crow/dove form and HUMAN form but I wont ruined the surprise telling you who he is and Alice's jerk ex boyfriend's name is gonna be William since I cant think of anything else.**

**Also I'm very sad to say a bad news that my internet connection will be cut off for the mean time only so I wont be able to upload my stories but I will be making them on my laptop so when the net comes back I'll be able to upload a bunch to make up for pass time and it depends if I can bring my laptop to school or not since there's WIFI there but the signal is not that strong but be reassured I'll try to find ways to get in-touch...Pls. review... :) ... 3**


	6. Falling of the burning snow

**Hi guys!This is either a story I uploaded from school or after waiting for the net to be back .Let's see what are the reactions of all the Role holders seeing a supernatural event take fold in all of the country of Clovers... Now...on...with...story! :) 3**

**Disclaimer:I do not own HNKA (sulks in a corner)**

**Julius' P.O.V at his room **

Ever since Gray miracously brought or should I say dragged the incubus to the hospital for his check up and stay a few time periods ago everything has been in complete silence it has been always ever since Alice left...

'Feeling a pang of grief and sadness I cant help but remember her the way she always makes me cofee,the way she waits in anticipation for my grades on her current cup,the way she whines on never getting a perfect hundred score *chuckling a bit* I secretly love that cute expression on her face but I never tend to show it but she al-ready knows it,the way she is always worried for me since I tend to skipped sleep just for work,and EVERYTHING!I MISS HER AND EVERYTHING ABOUT HER!

Damn that ar** hatter if it wasn't my role for neutrality I would have shoot a bullet through da** head on the moment I heard something bad was happening during the ball.I got a glimpse of Alice running down the hall...crying...and that's the last time I saw her...

Good thing those ridiculous rumours died down if not I wont be in the position of neutrality anymore.

''I need more cofee.'' I said to myself placing my screwdriver down careful not to knock any parts off.I could see my own breath because it's so cold.

I hope no one would be foolish enough to stay outside in this temperature.I stood up and made my way to the kitchen,passing by the window I saw a snow covered Balcony and-

WAIT!

I saw a blue figure laying motionless on the snow.I quickly went back to the window to see that the blue figure is real and it's moving a bit...

''Alice...'' I gasped in disbelief

BUT it's too real and this is definitely not a dream quickly running to my chair I grabbed my coat to protect me from the harsh on the door knob I took a deep breath then quickly opening it I shouted-

''Who's there!?''

Seeing the figure laying still.I dashed towards it crouching down...

I gasped seeing the figure was actually a young woman and she looks like Alice only more mature looking but im not sure maybe she's a spy sent by the hatter but I quickly noticed that she is injured with that I took her small and shivering form into my hands then I heard she weakly murmured...

''Am...I...dead?'' looking into her pale face.I thinks she was in grave danger earlier so that's why she's injured or maybe it's a cover-up.

Shaking all thoughts from my head I brought her inside...

I was shocked after placing her on the sofa,treating her injuries and warming her taking in her features she is also very beautiful she looks like a porcelain doll or some kind of Angel especially with the dress she's wearing.

A blush crept on my face when I noticed that her boobs are bigger and her dress expose her cleavage a lot-

''What the h***!Im like some creppy old PERVERT!'' I shouted in my mind turning away quickly.I heard a rustle of the blanket turning around I saw she slowly opened her beautiful crystal-sapphire like eyes.

Looking shock and confused at the same time she hastily force herself to stand up despite of the injury on her ankle (William grabbed it,remember)...

''I-Im so-sorry!'' She stuttered I haven't notice she was trying to endure the pain of her injury just by standing up...

''Who are you?'' I asked in a cold voice hoping she would give me the answer I was secretly wanted her to say it.

''M-my na-name is A-Alice Liddel,sir.''she hesitantly said...

My eyes suddenly widen after hearing just what I heard looking back at her she IS Alice!

I quickly pulled her into a hug.I'm so happy that she is ALIVE and well...so many questions are swirling in my head and I hope Alice can answer them all.

After minutes of hugging each...

''Excuse me...''

I pulled away to look into her sapphire eyes seeing confusion in her eyes I cant helped but be worried...

''But who exactly are you?''...I just stood there baffled...

**Alice's P.O.V**

Who is this man,why is he so familiar?Trying to endure the pain on my into his dark midnight-blue eyes.

Judging from his Soul and Mana he has a cold and strict exterior but he actually has a warm and kind heart behind his icy facade (Note:Alice can ''read'' Souls and Manas to see their personality, neat dont you think?).

Then suddenly he pulled me into embrace...

...

...

...

Odd I feel so comfortable being hugged by him it's like he did this before but im still not some minutes I decided to ask it goes...

''Excuse me...''

I started then he looked straight into my a bit embarresed I still continued...

''But who exactly are you?''...

In an instant he became eyes widen looking shock and confused I suddenly felt a pang of guilt jolted my slowly said the next words carefully...

''A-Alice...'' he said ''Dont you remember me it's me Julius?'' he finished looking sad which made the pang of guilt heavier.

''Julius...that's kinda I know you from before the accident.''I asked Julius his eyes quickly widen

''I thought...We all though when you fell down you...''Julius said while im still trying to endure the pain of my ankle... ''Died.'' He finished looking shocked and happy.

''Well um it's just that-Ouch!'' I shriek quickly losing my balance since I cant take the pain worse Im losing my energy im feeling dizzy quickly it's because im getting low on Mana...

_Bad..._

I nearly lose my balance getting ready to hit the cold ground _Again _I braced for the impact...

But it never came...

Instead I was...

Being held in someone's arms...

''ALICE!''

**Normal P.O.V**

Alice passed out in Julius' arms due to her Mana was low.

Looking shocked and worried Julius brought Alice to her old room,tucking her in he took a wet towel and placed it on her forehead seeing that her temperature is high...

Julius cant help but stare at her ''She really is Beautiful,she changed a lot.'' Quickly realizing at what his doing.

''What the heck Im kinda like a Creeper!'' Julius shouted in his mind.

He then quitely exited the room not before glancing at Alice he then left...

Not being able to know something Extraordinary will be happening maybe it's even _too _much for Wonderland to accept...

**At the Clover tower**

Walking back to his table Julius flinched at what he saw at the window thinking he was hallucinating again he ran outside the Balcony to see that what he was seeing was true at all then something light and soft settled on top of his palm.

With his jaws-dropped Julius just silently gaze at his palm seeing something soft and glowing resting on top of it. He slowly murmured...

''Is this...a -.''

**At the Heart Castle**

While the Heart Castle gang were having a tea party beside the Cherry Blossoms. Queen Vivaldi was quietly sipping her tea while Ace was trolling Peter for being too ''grumpy'' and the King was nervously trying to settle things down before it becomes a shoot out.

Not caring about her surroundings Vivaldi slowly lifted her tea cup to drink but abruptly stopped after seeing something glowing lightly,floating on top of her rose quickly looked up to the sky then the others quickly followed of their eyes widen at seeing the scene...

''It's raining -'' Vivaldi exclaim...

**At the Amusement Park**

While Gowland was playing a ''Song'' in Alice's memory everyone in the park was running for their and Peirce were kneeling on the floor trying to block out the song with their hands but it was utterly useless...

Gowland abruptly stopped (Thank God!) ''playing'' he just stared at the sky with a shocked expression on his face,Boris and Peirce feeling relieved,confused and curious at the same time looked up then instantly froze when they saw many more of these things while glowing are falling from the sky while Gowland silently mouthed...

''What in the world?''...

**At the Circus**

As usual the Jokers are bickering on some nonsense (Seriously how do they live together!?) Both of them stopped when they noticed something floated between irritated Black grabbed it clutching it in his fist he slowly opened the thing Black caught shock them also quickly looking at the sky half believing it fell from there.

The two were muted and wide eyed as they looked into the sky as well as more ''things'' gracefully fell from the sky as if it was confetti.

''WHAT THE F*** IS THIS FOR F****** REAL!?'' Black shouted to the sky...

''I think it is for real,Black.'' White answered looking mesmerized by the scene...

**At the Hatter Mansion gate**

With Elliot scolding the twins for ditching work Blood just silently watched the argument looking bored when he noticed something is floating infront of him which also got the three's all looked up to the sky wearing the same expression just like the others...

''Is this a dream...'' Blood question as more ''things'' fell on top of them...

**At the hospital**

Gazing at the window both the assasin and Incubus were was wearing also a shocked expression while Nightmare seemed surprise but then gave a knowing this Gray asked his Boss.

''Nightmare-sama is this for real, is it really raining...'' Gray trailed off.

''Yes Gray it's raining...'' he said as delicately picking up the same glowing thing in his hand.

...

...

''Feathers...''

**At the dream realm earlier...**

After some time explaining and chatting with Alice, Nightmare couldn't help but feel relieved.

''So that what happened.'' Alice said to Nightmare who was looking very happy seeing that Alice was alive.

''Yes...''Nightmare curtly answered to the surprised outsider.

''Alice, you know due to that your here a ''_Falling of burning snow'' _will happen soon.''Nightmare said looking worried for his friend...

''The _Falling of burning snow'' _it is a phenomena unnatural for Humans but not for Angels and Demons it happens when a strong presence of Angelic Mana is found present in a Dimension that one right?''Alice explain to Nightmare who just simply nodded.

''The sky turns red and feathers start falling as if it was raining feathers not water...''Alice finished

''Can you stop it from happening no one here in Wonderland was able to experience it yet they might be shocked or _mortified _by it.''Nightmare said to the outsider who's expression faltered by it.

(Wonder why Nightmare used the word _mortified_ ?)

''I-I cant, im sorry.'' Alice guiltily stated '' Im very low in Mana so I cant stop it.'' Alice finish with a sigh.

''I understand,Alice.'' Nightmare said while floating near her placing his arm on her shoulder to comfort her.

''Don't worry I'll take care of it,Alice. You need to rest if you are in that condition.'' He reassured just smiled.

''Just stay in your room for a certain period of time before I can give you the signal you MUST NOT come out,Alice.''Nightmare ordered startling the outsider.

Before she can have the chance to answer the dream realm 's reassuring smile was the last thing Alice saw before dissapering...

**Present Time at the meeting...**

By the term shocked or _mortified _Nigthmare used was right especially on the Mortified sense...

Many people looked worried...Heck some are terribly clutching on a rosary or God knows what as if it was the World was ending which is what many are thinking about...

''The world is ending soon were ALL GONNA DIE!'' some random faceless shouted at the back as if he was gonna faint.

Some people started to be in hysterics (including Peirce).

''Please calm and settle down we wont know what is and WILL be happening if we wont calm need to panic besides how can you say that the world is ending is it just because it's raining feathers it looks quite beautiful if you asked me.'' White calmly declared while earning looks from some people.

''I think he lost it.'' someone muttered in the crowd

''Yes the sky is now painted red which is quite beautiful'' Vivaldi added.

''Bu-But what about those ru-rumours?'' Boris hesitantly asked.

''There just nothing but F****** rumours,just some bulls*** made up!'' Black angrily said but actually his hyperventilating although not showing it on his face.

''Neh...This is boring. The World is ending but I want it to start like with a big explosion.'' Dee said wanting a painful and destructive World end.

''Yeah brother...and maybe a Zombie Apocalypse will happen first eating everyone in sight!'' Dum happily suggested.

''Nu! I dont wanna die, chu～!'' Peirce shouted while latching himself to Elliot.

''Oi! Get your hands off me!'' Elliot ordered while prying Peirce off him.

And so the Bickering continues...

Blood was just watching the scene amused of everyones reaction he couldn't care less if the World is 's nothing he could treasure in this World just a big pang of guilt and denial jolting his clock from now and then (other than tea).

''Please everyone keep quite and listen to Nightmare-sama's explanation.'' Gray's authorative voice rang out catching everyone's attention and beside him is a calm looking Nightmare who seems to be looking at the door more attentively than the people surrounding him.

'Please don't go outside just yet,Alice.'...

Nightmare said in his mind oblivious at the stares sent at him.

''Is he al-right?'' Gowland worriedly asked.

''World to worm,do you copy.''Blood said in half amusement and half irritation earning a glare from Gray and some snickers from the others.

Finally snapping out Nightmare sent Blood a death glare. Blood just smirk in response.

''Can you at least tell us what the h*** is happening,worm.'' Julius coldly asked making the others sweat dropped.

Before Nightmare can answer Ace quickly bugged in.(Bad timing as usual)

''Hahaha～ Julius just cuss it means his worried.''Ace happily declared.

This caused a vein to popped under Julius' bangs...

''Of course not you idiotic knight!'' He answered but actually what Ace said is true but Julius is not worried for himself his more worried if Alice gets involve. (sweet of him dont you think ;) )

And more Bickering poured in...

...

...

''WILL EVERYONE PLEASE SHUT UP! SO I COULD EXPLAIN!'' Nightmare angrily snapped fed up from the fighting.

Everyone became quiet and froze in a instant fearing for their lives because if Nightmare is angry something very _very _bad will happen while Peirce al-ready fainted. (poor guy.)

''Well then I should start...'' Nightmare begin as everyone settled down...

**At Alice's room**

'Looking around I can say that this is my old room in the Clover Tower...' I thought as I rose from sleep.

''Woah there are so many people outside how big is this tower?'' I asked myself after hearing lots of voices outside.

''I hope Nightmare will be able to take care of it even though it's all MY fault.'' I scolded to myself while listening to the noise I can make out everyone became relieved-

''THANK GOD WERE SAFE!'' A loud unfamiliar voice rang.

Chuckling a bit 'Seriously if the sky isn't tainted red the scene would be beautiful but alas I cant im too weak to do it.' I bitterly thought while waiting for Nightmare's signal.

...

...

'Must resist curiosity at all cost'...

...

...

...

Sigh-

''Maybe a peek outside wont hurt.'' I said since I cant contain my curiosity up I fixed my hair and strangely my lipstick is still intact.

''Lucky I guess'' I mused to myself before leaving the room.

**Blood's P.O.V**

While hearing the worm's explanation seeing that his almost done I stood up left as quickly as possible.

''Wait!'' Nightmare's voice rang out.

''You all should -cough- now -cough- that during this event you shall see what your heart desires the most it will either make you happy or not.'' he finished with a dark smirk.

'Damn he knows!' I angrily shouted in my mind. I began picturing a mental picture of me shooting straight to his damn head while I balled my hands to a fist.

Nightmare flinched it means gets the message 'Good' I grimly thought.

''Has anyone seen where Dee and Dum go.'' Elliot's asked everyone noticing that the two seats beside me are empty.

'They must have snuck out during the explanation.' I thought.

''Elliot look for them and dont come back if you cant find them.'' I ordered while going out.

Leaving the entire group dumbfounded at Nightmare's last statement.

''Does that mean I get to see my dear Alice again.'' Peter's low voice echoed trough the room.

I quickly became disgusted by his opinion as I walked.

''Can I?'' I said in a hush whisper as the pain in my chest became worse again.

Strange even though I want to go home I found myself exploring the halls.

Passing by the Balcony I notice someone else is also there...

_''You all should -cough- now -cough- that during this event you shall see what your heart desires the most it will either make you happy or not_.'' Nightmare voice rang in my head as I approach the door.

I quickly grimaced but even with that I slowly opened the door.

My eyes widen at what I just saw.I stood there frozen at the spot while a soft voice called out.

''Blood...''

**Tadaaa! What do you think quite long ha. And in the next chapter Blood will finally voice out what he really feels but only just a little bit...Pls...Review... :) **


	7. Real or not

**Hi guyz hope you'll fine this chapter fine... :) Now on with the ... story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HnKnA **

''_You all should -cough- now -cough- that during this event you shall see what you desire the most it will either make you happy or not_.'' Nightmare voice rang in my head as I approach the door.

I quickly grimaced but even with that I slowly opened the door.

My eyes widen at what I just saw.I stood there frozen at the spot while a soft voice called out.

''Blood...''

**Normal P.O.V**

Alice was standing in-front of Blood but he was facing her back while Alice was just watching the scene in front of her oblivious that Blood was behind her.

''Blood...'' she began looking at the Hatter Mansion from the top of the Balcony twisting a feather through her dainty fingers, resting her head on her other hand.

Blood stood still thinking that it's just what Nightmare said.

'This is just nothing it's NOT true this is just one of that d*** worm's tricks just a figure of the dead!' Blood glared at Alice his hands balled to a fist, gritting his teeth yet he cant do anything he just stood there.

'Why am I acting like this!?' Blood shouted mentally he felt thousands of emotions swirling with in him and he doesn't even know why but one thing is for sure he cant make himself leave the scene no matter how hard he tried his body didn't budge.

Alice was remembering how she used to hate Blood 'Even though a long time past I still believe he is the one wrong I was just getting to know the others better there's nothing bad about that!' Alice mentally said to herself scowling a bit.

'But every false word he said still stings my heart so much why?Maybe is it because he looks like two look ridiculously alike yet there personalities are a 180 degree turn well not anymore I think.' Alice though to herself sighing her chest started to ache as well.

Still Alice had no idea what she did that made Blood act like that to her.

_''Your such a Bastard!''_

_''And your a seductive slut.''_

Still replaying their arguments in her couldn't help but feel bad when Nightmare told her about Blood's reaction to her 'Death' that time he just walked away as if it's on her chest a dull pain started to spread upon it and by the minute it keeps getting worse.

''Blood do you hate me that much.'' Alice asked herself while gazing at the scenery and behind her a shocked Blood stood frozen as ice.

'Yes of course-Wait What I dont know!' Blood mentally scream his eyes still focused on the figure in front of him then he started to clutch his chest as the pain started to seep in.

Alice sighed and looked up to the sky choosing her next words.

''Maybe your finally happy right now that im dead and-''

''NO! I DIDN'T WANTED YOU TO DIE!NO! I-I D- DONT KNOW ANYMORE!''

Blood abruptly shouted surprising Alice and himself 'What the h*** did I just...' Blood mind started to be in choas as more emotions swirled and he even started crying as well.

'Alice I didn't hate you that much it's just...' Blood started to argue himself ruining his jet-black hair he half-wish that it was just a dream,illusion,mirage while the other half of him wanted that it wasn't.

Alice's breath hitched when she heard someone shouted behind her meaning he heard her.

'That voice!' She said in her mind.

Slowly turning around Alice silently hoped it wasn't Blood who heard her or else she's dead in her perspective.

Once both of their eyes locked Alice's calm sapphire eyes and Blood's cool blue green eyes.

Blood couldn't take it more all of his emotions that were bottled-up finally burst out he cant bring himself to look into her eyes.

''No...no...stay away from me...'' Blood murmured his bangs covering his eyes as tears uncontrollable spilled from his eyes backing away from Alice slowly.

''Your suppose to be dead...'' ''Your not real!'' Blood said.

''Blood...'' Alice called but when she called to him he al-ready left...

he ran away

She started to chase him as well ''BLOOD! WAIT!'' she called out in confusion trying to follow the mafioso who ran faster than her.

''This is just a dream,this is just a nightmare.''Blood kept on saying to himself as he ran away from Alice's 'figure'.

''Nightmare when I get my hands on you I swear your dead!'' Blood shouted in anger and confusion as well.

''Blood please wait!'' Alice's voice shouted in vain but seem to became more distant.

''No!'' Blood said to himself ''It's not real it's not real!'' he kept chanting to himself.

He kept running until he couldn't hear her voice anymore.

Blood kept ignoring her pleas as he ran further till he bumped into someone else.

THUD-

Both of them collided making them fall to the ground.

''How dare you hit your queen off with your hea-Blood!'' A familiar voice rang out while Blood was in pain.

While that was happening Alice was running around hoping to find Blood and clear there misunderstanding.

''Please wait...Please don't leave!'' Alice called out aimlessly running around.

''Im so dead.I shouldn't have left the room or disobeyed Nightmare's commands what am I going to do!?''Alice muttered to herself running around till a PAIR of voices stopped her.

''Onee-san!?''

**Time skip! Back at the meeting**.

Blood and Vivaldi were walking back to the meeting since everyone hasn't left yet.

'I knew deep inside me I al-ways had feelings for Alice but I kept ignoring it. I became jealous of how she acts friendly for the others and how she al-ways ignores and glares at me and I direct all my jealousy towards her no wonder why she hates me... DAMN...''

Blood thought while walking he started to gaze at the feathers falling outside the window.

As the two entered they were welcome by huge sobs and some sniffles.

''Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...Onee-san!''

''Waahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...It was to real to be a dream Wahhhhhhhh!''

Two familiar voices shouted.

Upon entering Blood can see the twins crying out loud clutching on Boris' boa shouting things you cant understand since their crying at the same time.

''Will you two just shut crying and tell us what's wrong with you!?'' Elliot angrily shouted for seeing the Bloody twins in their child's form cry like proper twins was very unusual.

Nightmare looked at them but didn't say anything he was just wandering at what happened with the twins.

_'Not only Blood but the twins saw Alice as well I hope she is in her room now...'_He thought.

He cringe at the memory feeling bad for the twins.

Scanning in the crying twins' chaotic minds Nightmare re watch their short meeting with Alice.

_**Twins's memory of seeing Alice(still in child's form)**_

_''Brother that meeting was soooooo boring...'' Dee whined as he and Dum walked down the corridor after successfully escaping the meeting._

_''Yeah and too bad it's not the end of the world too.'' Dum followed suit in whining while Dee gave a snicker._

_''At-least the world wont in a sissy way of raining feathers and stuff...'' Dee said rolling his eyes to see the window._

_''Still it was quite funny how Peirce fainted like that hehehe.''Dum said chuckling a bit his brother followed suit._

_The two froze as they heard a soft voice called out.A very familiar voice to them a voice that they will never forget._

_''Please wait_..._Please dont leave!'' The voice called out._

_Without a second thought the twins rushed towards the source of the voice arriving to the scene both of there breath hitched unconsciously their eyes started to water._

_''ONEE-SAN!'' The two boys shouted as they tackled Alice to a tight hug surprising Alice a lot._

_''Onee-san is that you are you alive...?''Dum asked looking up to her Alice noted he began to tear up._

_''Your..not dead are you,Onee-san?''Dee asked as he started to cry as well looking up to Alice with watery,puppy-dog eyes like much his brother._

_Before Alice can say anything the twins cut her off._

_''ONEE-SAN WE MISS YOU SOOOOOO MUCHHHHHHHHHH!'' The twins bursted out as more tears fell from their eyes hugging Alice much tighter in the process._

_Alice felt a HUGE pang of guilt and sadness just by looking into their eyes _(If you dont you definitely dont have a heart.) _Alice being in loss of words did the only thing she can think of._

_She slowly draped her arms around the crying twins as in started to fall as well from Alice's eyes._

_''Please dont cry Dee,Dum im OK so please dont cry...''_

_''Onee-san we miss you so much...''_

_''Onee-san were sorry for everything...''_

_''I miss you too...'' She softly whispered into their ears in a gentle twins still kept crying actually they cried so much they unconsciously fallen asleep in the warmth of her arms._

_The twins woke up on a bed inside a guest waking up they quickly looked for Alice when they entered the meeting (with everyone still there)._

_They were quickly scolded by they asked what did they miss when told about seeing of the figures of your most beloved they burs-ted out crying thinking if seeing Alice was just all a dream.(Startling everyone in the process.)_

The twins were still crying while Boris is trying to comfort them Peter moved towards Nightmare who was still reading the twins' minds.

''I heard they mentioned my beloved's name'' Peter said bringing Nightmare back to reality.

''You have very sensitive hearing when it comes to Alice's name.'' Nightmare replied while Peter didn't seem to like it.

''Tell me...'' Peter ordered ''Seeing this figure of what you most desire does that person have to be Alive or not?''

Nightmare gave a silent sigh then answered ''The person doesnt need to be Alive or Dead.''

''Nightmare is there a chance that Alice could be alive?'' Peter asked his clock wishing out loud that the answer is yes.

''Maybe.'' Nightmare answered bluntly while Peter became really surprise before he could ask left him alone he went towards the door.

_''Sorry Peter I cant tell you that Alice is alive because im not sure if it's safe to tell anyone now seeing it that it's to abrupt.'' _Nightmare said in his mind while Peter gave him a suspicious look.

_''That pathetic worm is hiding something from me and I know it!'' _Peter angrily hates when secrets are kept from him only when it's about his beloved Alice.

Nightmare read Blood's thought as he passed by him he sent him a smirk which irritated Blood a LOT.

_''That bastard!'' _Blood angrily said while Nightmare read his thoughts.

_'You finally noticed it! You cant always lie to yourself and the others about your true feelings.' _Nightmare stated as a matter of fact in his mind.

Blood simply sigh very exhausted after dealing with Vivaldi his sister '_Vivaldi's right Im hopelessly in-love with Alice yet it's useless she's gone and it's all my fault.''_Trying his best not to show any of his feelings out in the open Blood can still taste the bitterness at the back of his throat as he remicise his meeting with Vivaldi.

A word escaped Blood's lips yet to low for the others to hear.

''Alice...''

**Hmm... poor Dee and Dum but Nightmare can't tell anyone Alice is alive and in the next chapter Alice has some explaining to do for Julius and some people...Please...review... :)**


End file.
